The Lizardmen Chronicles (Rewrite)
by The Bug Catcher
Summary: The ignorant call them Lizardmen. The wise call them defenders of the world. Once a mighty empire, now only a few of their cities remain, bulwarks against the approaching chaos. This is their story. Rated T for Violence, Monster Violence, and some language. (Rewrite.)
1. Prologue

**Hello, Everyone. I welcome you to my rewritten version of The Lizardmen Chronicles. This Prologue is exactly the same as from the original. Don't worry, the first chapter is on the way, just wanted to let you guys know. Hope you guys enjoy. **

_**I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop, and Hiro Mashima.**_

"_For as long as I can remember, the jungles of the continent of Lustria and what dwells within has always fascinated me. Ever since I was a child, my father would tell me tales of his seafaring adventures to that mysterious continent. Telling me of golden temples and ziggurats, towering high above the canopy, hiding ancient secrets and more treasure than could ever be found in the Old World. _

_I loved his stories and always begged him to take me with him on his grand adventures, but he would simply smile and say maybe next time. He always said that. Soon enough I discovered that his stories were just that. Stories._

_He never went to Lustria. He never even left the Old World. The farthest he had ever gone was down to the Tilean Sea to trade furs from Kislev. His 'adventures' being merely gossip and tall tales from others._

_At first, I was disappointed and angry at my father for telling me lies, making himself a great adventurer through his tales instead of the truth, himself being a simple merchant._

_But after a day or two, I grew out of my anger, in its place grew a burning curiosity. A need to know if the tales that my father told were actually true or not. After all, every story, whether true or false, have some basis in fact. Be it only a small inkling._

_So there began what would become my life's work, discover the secrets of Lustria. Though I didn't know how or where to begin._

_It was during my days as a young scholar at the Imperial Library in Altdorf that I found my start. Papers, Treatise, and diaries of those brave or foolish few who actually delved into Lustria's heart and came out alive. Though only for most of them to die a few days later from one of the jungles numerous diseases._

_While reading these accounts, I came across a particularly interesting one by Ibn Jellaba. An Arabyan explorer who discovered and established trading relations with the Lizardmen city of Zlatlan, otherwise known as The Hidden City._

_It was his accounts that changed my perspective of my work which then shifted my fascination from Lustria to the Lizardmen themselves._

_For the next twelve years of my life, I traveled to both the Southlands and Lustria, collecting every bit of information as I could about this ancient race. Alas, an incursion into a Lustrian ruin cut my research days short when a cold-one crushed my right leg in its jaws. I survived, of course. But I have never been fully able to regain the use of my leg, forever giving me a limp. _

_So I returned to Altdorf, settled down and had a family. Along with also becoming the Imperial Library's resident expert on the Lizardmen._

_While I wasn't able to discover as much as I would have wanted about the secrets of the Lizardmen. I am content._

_I will be able to tell my children tales of my adventures, and it will be the absolute truth._

_That is all I ever wanted in the end."_

_Randolf Ober, Scholar of The Imperial Library_

_Year 2501 of the Imperial Calendar _

_THE LIZARDMEN CHRONICLES _

_A WARHAMMER & FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION CROSSOVER _

_BY_

_THE BUG CATCHER _

**As**** I said, this is exactly the same as the original. This chapter will be the only thing I am keeping from the first story. Th****e**** next chapter will out soon, I promise. While we are here, I wanted to ask you guys to check out my other stories and to participate in the poll I'm running to determine what is to be the fourth story I will write (I already know what the fifth story is). What I am doing is going through each story in order. When I finish a chapter for one story I move on to the next story on the list.**

**This is how the list goes.**

**This Mortal Koil (Chapter 1 finished).**

**Cops, Heroes, and Villains (Chapter 1 finished).**

**The Lizardmen Chronicles [Rewrite] (Chapter 1 in progress…).**

**Fourth Story (To be determined by Poll).**

**Fifth Story (To be started after Chapter 1 of Fourth Story is uploaded).**

**And then I start the process all over again. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, that is all I wanted to say. I will see you all again when chapter one of this story is up. Till the****n****, my friends. **

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - ****The Bug Catcher**


	2. Chapter 1

_**THE LIZARDMEN CHRONICLES**_

_**CHAPTER 1: The Children of the Old Ones**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the vast plains and jungles of Lustria. It heavenly magnificence one of the few good things left in this world that was almost torn apart by Chaos. But even it's beauty could not cast aside the horrors that now march on the fields beneath its gaze.

Dead, that what was walking under the sun's light. Thousands of walking corpses, their flesh rotten and frayed. This horde was being accompanied by other undead monstrosities, their bodies all in some form of decomposition. This force was given one singular purpose, one task. To raid and plunder the lands of the City of Mists, Xlanhuapec. But this city is not defenseless, and its defenders were on the march as well.

A great host of Lizardmen and beasts blessed by the Old Ones were standing upon one of two large hills that are separated by a dozen yards of flat ground. They were being led by a Saurus Old-Blood named Krax-Kra the White-Fang, who was blessed by Quetzl the Protector God, a veteran of a thousand battles and High General of Xlanhuapec. Second only to Chakax the Eternal Warden in raw strength and fighting capability. And today he intends to gain another victory in the name of the Old Ones.

His opponent is a Vampire Fleet Admiral who goes by the name The Kraken, her Infamy lower than some but is an accomplished sea woman none the less. Now working for Grand Arch Commodore Luthor Harkon, he has given her this task, and she does not intend to disappoint.

The two foes stood on either side of an open plain surrounded by mist covered jungles. The Lizardmen host established themselves on the left hill, thus giving an advantage to their artillery which was three Bastiladons with Solar Engines. In the front were five units of Saurus Warriors with shields supported by four units of Skink Cohorts with javelins. In the central line lies a core unit of Temple Guards franked by two more units of Saurus Warriors with Shields and two units of Saurus Spears with Shields. While the rear line holds Krax-Kra himself and two more units of Temple Guard. And the final piece is a Skink Priest named Yukcanndoozat and his Kroxigor assistant Tar-Grax, both from the Temple-City of Tlaxtlan. The reason for Yukcanndoozat's appearance is because he was sentenced to death for having the temerity to ask for access to telescope himself instead of going through his catatonic Slann master. He accepted the sentence, but demanded that it be carried out by… his catatonic master. Since his sentence could not be carried out due to the fact that he couldn't be killed due to his master's comatose state, he was given the task of helping Krax-Kra rout out the undead invaders. If he could accomplish this mission, his sentence would be nullified.

The undead host was much larger in size than the Lizardmen force, around three-times to be exact. The front line a mass of Zombie Deckhand Mobs while the back line was filled with all sorts of undead monstrosities, from Rotting Prometheans to Animated Hulks. With The Kraken herself riding a Rotting Leviathan. Her access to the Lore of the Deeps being augmented by her subordinate Captain Bill Sealeg and his Lore of Vampires.

The two sides faced off, neither side moving an inch. The only sound that was heard was the moaning of undead and the growls of jungle beasts. Then everything exploded. The Bastiladon fired their Solar Engines into the undead ranks, the Deckhand Mobs tried to fire back but due to distance and the Lizardmen having the high ground, most of the shots fell short. The Solar Engines were easily taking out at least a dozen zombies per shot, but that barely put a dent into the undead force as it slowly marches towards the Lizardmen. The Saurus Warriors in the front prepared themselves for combat, ready to perform the task they were born to do… fight.

The Zombie Deckhands rushed into the first Saurus line, their cutlasses meeting Carved Stone Blades. The ensuing fight soon became a mass of claws, teeth, and blood. While this was happening, the Skink Cohorts began fighting off a wave of Scurvy Dogs, their small shields being the only thing that was keeping the rotting war hounds from tearing them to shreds. But they were holding them off, for now.

Soon enough the second wave of undead horrors came smashing into the first line of Saurus, the reptilian warriors barely holding the defensive line. Krax-Kra then decides to send in the second line of Saurus to reinforce the line, but in the end, it wouldn't matter. The Undead horde was too large to defeat, even with the mighty strength of the Saurus Warriors and Temple Guard. But Krax-Kra didn't need them to vanquish the enemy force. No...all the Saurus had to do is hold them off until the time was right. Until the trap was ready to be sprung. But after the battle rage on for a least an hour and both sides had committed all of their forces against one another, Krax-Kra now knew it was time to spring his trap. For you see The Kraken made an error in judgment, an error that will cost her. What she did was throw all her troops in one singular surge, planning the drown the Lizardmen in a sea of corpses. And by her view the plan was working, the Saurus were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers, their movement hampered by the wave of bodies. But the Kraken error was this, she hindered the Lizardmen army's movement, but at the cost of her own troops' movement. Her army were all crowded together. Easy prey. Krax-Kra nodded to Yukcanndoozat, the time has come. The Skink Priest nodded back, raising his staff high above his head, chanting ancient words of power, collecting the Winds of Magic around the head of his staff. As he continued collecting the necessary magic required, an Animated Hulk broke through the Saurus defenders, its bulging and listless eyes locking on the Skink Priest. It charged forward, intending to kill Yukcanndoozat quite mercilessly. But before it could strike, it itself got struck with a powerful blow from a giant stone hammer wielded by Yukcanndoozat's Kroxigor companion Tar-Grax, the giant crocodilian not allowing any harm to come to his charge.

Finally, Yukcanndoozat had collected enough magical energy for the task that he was charged with completing, to perform The Rite of Primeval Glory. An ancient ritual that called upon the beasts of Lustria to come to the aid of the Lizardmen. And out from the bushes and shrubbery they came. Cold Ones, Stegadons, Bastiladons, Carnosaurs, and other cold-blooded beasts charge out from the nearby jungles from all sides, their only focus being to annihilate enemies of the Great Plan. The Kraken's forces were soon surrounded and torn apart by the great beasts. The Kraken herself bludgeon to death by Krax-Kra.

Soon after the last zombie crumble to dust, Krax-Kra gave a roar of victory which was soon echoed by the surrounding Saurus and other cold-blooded reptiles. Their combined cry being heard all the way in the great Temple-City of Itzl. The Children of the Old Ones have triumphed once more. And let this be a warning to all who oppose the Great Plan, the Time of Inaction coming to a close and the great armies of the Lizardmen will march once again. Woe to those to try and fight it, for they will only meet their doom at the hands of the Children of the Old Ones.

* * *

**Al****l ****right, I have completed this chapter! High Five! (Silence reigns supreme) Anyone? No? Okay, I'll stop.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter it was my first attempt at writing a battle sequence. Let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have anything you want to say personally send me a post. ****Also if you guys could offer me some tips for writing it would be really appreciated.**** WARNING: All Flames and Flamers will be dutifully ignored and deleted.**

**I also ****wish to ask if you guys could check out my other stories that would be awesome. For those who voted on my poll, I'm sorry but I decided to take it down. The reason being that I came up with another story that I would rather write at the moment and combined with the four other stories I am currently writing, I have decided to put those on the back-burner for now. Again, sorry guys.**

**Next up will be the second chapters for This Mortal Koil and Cops, Heroes, and Villains. Then I will write the first chapters for my Fourth and Fifth stories. And then I will start the process all over again. Thank you all for your time. Cheers.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher. **


	3. Temporarily Hiatus

**Hello, my friends.**

**I am truly sorry, but I am putting this story on temporarily hiatus. I know some of you may be angry at this, since I just started on the rewrite but I swear on my honor that this is just as I said, _Temporarily._ I hope you understand.**

**Yours Truly, The Bug Catcher.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	4. The Hiatus is Over!

**Alert! Alert!**

**This is a major announcement of great import!**

**This story is to be restarted and new chapters are to be written! **

**The hiatus is officially over! **

**I saw the trailer for the newest DLC for TOTAL WAR: WARHAMMER II dubbed The Hunter & The Beast in which we get… Nakai the Wanderer and Gor-Rok the Great White Lizard as Legendary Lords and I couldn't be more hyped right now!**

**That means we will soon have six, SIX, Legendary Lords for the Lizardmen!**

**THEREFORE, I WILL BEGIN THIS STORY ONCE MORE!**

**I AM EXCITED AS CAN BE! I SHALL START AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS TALE! I WILL SEE YOU ALL THEN AND UNTIL SUCH TIME… **

**TTFN, TA, TA, FOR NOW! **


End file.
